


We made every mistake

by JosieLinton2002



Series: Who run the world? WWX AU [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi | MoXiang TongXiu, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Best son A’Yuan, CQL canon compliant to the most part, Lan Zhan does not come to Yiling and help Wei Ying bring Wen Ning’s conscious back, M/M, Mpreg, Oh yeah Jin Guangshan bashing up ahead, Our gremlin deserves the world, The cultivation world is shamed the way the deserve, They hook up during the Phoenix mountain hunt, Wei Wuxian actually gives birth to A’Yuan, no beta we die like jin guangshan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieLinton2002/pseuds/JosieLinton2002
Summary: When Jin Guangshan finds a mirror that allows one to spy on whomever they please, months after the Sunshot Campaign, he gathers the entire cultivation world together to show them just what kind of a man Wei Wuxian is.Needless to say, it does not work in his favour.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Lan Wangji | Wei Ying/Wei Wuxian
Series: Who run the world? WWX AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872091
Comments: 78
Kudos: 666





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you get on with it already?” Nie Mingjue huffed with a glare directed at Jin Guangshan that was reciprocated by everyone in the room.

Jin Guangshan laughed awkwardly before giving a pointed look to his bastard son who scrambled out of the Main Hall of Koi Tower. Jin Zixun sneered at his bastard cousin as he did.

Jin Zixuan and his mother sat by the Jiang retinue, waiting anxiously for everyone to see just what kind of an idiot the Chief Cultivator was.

Jin Guangyao sighed in resignation as he led the four disciples carrying the bronze mirror to the front of the room. He’d tried to talk his father out of but the old man had been adamant on cutting his own throat.

The mirror being a borrowed(stolen) artefact from Qishan after the Sunshot Campaign, allowed the user to spy on whomever they pleased without said person’s knowledge.

Lan Wangji sat with the rest of his Sect, glaring daggers at the golden clad miscreant who was beaming with joy, Lan Xichen sat next to him with a hand on his little brother’s arm in a vain effort to calm him.

Lan Qiren stroked his goatee, conflicted over the situation. While he’d been apprehensive about spying on someone without their knowledge since breaching someone’s privacy was forbidden, he did look forward to Wangji finally seeing just what sort of a man he held affections for. This had been the only reason he’d agreed to accept the invitation to attend this ‘Discussion Conference’ definitely not to satisfy his own curiosity.

“Well Sect Leader Jiang, did you bring it?” Jin Guangshan asked as he turned to the purple faced Sect Leader who looked just about ready to lash Zidian at the rat had it not been for the fact that he was A’Jie’s soon to be father-in-law.

Jiang Yanli reached out a hand and squeezed her brother’s arm, the gesture successfully calming him down as he turned to her and nodded slightly. Jiang Cheng has been reluctant to breaching his Shixiong’s privacy but he’d been convinced otherwise by his sister who had no doubt that this stunt would indeed blow up in the Jin Sect Leader’s face.

Jiang Cheng revealed the one of Wei Wuxian’s ribbons and handed it over to Jin Guangyao with a venomous glare and a promise that it would be returned after the exercise.

Nie Huaisang bit his lip, fanning himself as he watched the ribbon being placed in front of the mirror.

_This should be good._

The mirror soon blurred as figures began forming inside of it.

The first they saw was the inside of a cave which surprisingly looked clean enough to dwell in.

Then they heard voices before Wen Qing showed up with a frown and a tray in hand.  
Her fierce corpse of a brother shyly trailing behind her. 

The crowd gasped at seeing the infamous Ghost General.

Jin Guangshan smirked, _See!,_ he wanted to yell but held back. Jin Zixun smiled at his uncle. Truly, the man was a genius!

_  
“He can’t keep doing this. It’s wrong,” Wen Qing whispered._

_“JieJie, I’m sure Young Master Wei knows,” Wen Ning whispered back as his sister made her way further into the cave, leaving him to stand guard at the entrance._

Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli frowned at the conversation.

Whispers that had begun going around were overshadowed by Sect Leader Yao yelling,”Of course it’s wrong. See! Even they know it!”

He was soon shushed by Lan Wangji glaring at him and saying,”Excessive noise is forbidden at discussion conferences!”

Lan Xichen coughed to disguise his laughter while Lan Qiren nodded proudly at his youngest nephew. Truly the Epitome of virtue and righteous.

A faint humming sound permeated the air of the hall, causing everyone to turn to the mirror, where, to their horror, Wei Wuxian sat clutching a bundle of white cloth to his chest.

He looked gaunt and tired, his eyes still shining with happiness as he glanced down at the little bundle _**that moved**_ **.**

_  
“Wei Wuxian! I told you to stop coddling him! He’s almost a week old now. If you keep holding him he’s never going to fall asleep without you being there!” Wen Qing yelled, making Wei Wuxian look up to pout at her._

_“Wen Qing! Look what you’ve done now! I had almost gotten him to fall asleep,” Wei Wuxian whined._

Everyone in the hall held their breath. _**Him?!**_

_  
“Put him down! He’ll fall asleep when he’s ready. He just ate too,” she said as she placed the tray of food onto the rock slab next to the straw bed on which Wei Wuxian sat._

_Wei Wuxian glared at the woman before rearranging two blankets near him into a basket of sorts and placed the bundle inside of it._

That’s when they finally caught a glance what it actually was.

_**A baby!** _

Everyone gasped. So they had been right about the Wen girl and the damn demon!

Lan Wangji frowned. Wei Ying had a child with Wen Qing?

_The baby whined upon being put down, Wei Wuxian immediately reacting to his distress as he jumped to pick him up again before Wen Qing glared and slapped his hand away._

_“Leave him be! And eat your food. You’re still weak,” she pushed the tray towards him before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and raising a hand to pat the baby’s cheek._

_The baby adorably squealed upon the contact and grabbed her finger, causing a small smile to light up onto her face._

Everyone cooed at the tiny family. Even Nie Mingjue softened at the picture, partly impressed at how she was out and about less than a week after giving birth. 

Lan Wangji felt his heart breaking, his brother frowning in concern at his distress. 

Jiang Cheng watched in fury as his nephew whose existence was kept from him until that very moment, gurgled, making both his parents coo at him. 

Jiang Yanli frowned, everything finally falling into place as she stared at the family. So this was who A’Xian liked.

_  
“When are you planning on telling them?” Wen Qing questioned._

_“Well, today’s Thursday, so.....Never?” He replied, taking a sip of what looked like soup and grimaced at the taste._

_“Wei Wuxian!”_

_“What good will it do even if I were to tell them?” He retorted, resorting to playing with his son’s tiny hands as he avoided looking at Wen Qing._

_“A’Yuan would get a chance at a better life. One that isn’t _here_ ,” she gestured around the cave as if to prove her point._

_“And who would give him that? Wouldn’t he be better off here with his mother?” He snapped with a glare before possessively pulling the baby closer to him._

_Wen Qing pursed her lips,”His father could, for starters.”_

_Wei Wuxian’s face fell._

Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji relaxed, _**so he wasn’t the father after all.**_

_  
“His father doesn’t know he exists,” Wei Wuxian said meekly._

_“He should. He would help if he did,” Wen Qing stated firmly._

_“Of course he would. But he shouldn’t have to,” Wei Wuxian’s voice softened._

_“That’s not your choice to make,” she argued softly._

_“Look, you’ve done enough for us. Given us more time than we could’ve asked for but I can’t let you go on like you don’t have a choice when you do,” she continued._

_“It’s not a choice! I can’t let you die. You could’ve turned my siblings and I away when we showed up after the fall of Lotus Pier but you didn’t!” He stated with a frown._

_“That’s different! I certainly didn’t have a baby depending on me back then. Besides, what good did that do,” Wen Qing muttered the last part._

Jiang Cheng felt guilt curl in the pit of his stomach and turned away, unable to watch. She was right, after all. What good did it do?

_  
“You saved Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian pointed out, picking up the fussing baby._

_“By dooming you!” She shot back in fury._

_“Maybe if I hadn’t taken you in then you wouldn’t have found my research on golden core transfers and talked me into transferring yours to your brother. Maybe you wouldn’t have been thrown into the Burial mounds and be forced to survive here for three months. Maybe then you’d still have your family and A’Yuan would grow up with two parents instead of just his stupid mother,” Hot tears of fury followed her every word as she sniffled, Wei Wuxian stilling at the end of her speech._

The Hall was silent for a few heartbeats.

Jiang Yanli sat frozen, tears of shame running down her face, recalling her brother’s smiling face as he’d sent her away to LanLing, claiming he’d found a way to restore A’Cheng’s golden core. Her A’Xian had been through all that and where had she been? Drinking tea with Madam Jin and dreaming of marrying her fiancé.

Jiang Cheng grasped at his lower Dantian where his-no his shixiong’s core thrummed with warmth. The kind of warmth that had once been absent from his life making him wish for death. The very same absence that Wei Wuxian probably felt every waking moment. And yet, he’d given it away to him without a second thought. He hadn’t even told him about it! 

Jiang Cheng’s mind replayed every single moment since Wei Wuxian’s return.

_**  
“Your sword,” he’d said tossing Suibian to his brother who only smiled sadly as he caressed the name carved on his sword.** _

_**“Why don’t you carry Suibian? People talk, especially since you’re our Sect’s senior disciple,” he’d grounded out in frustration after Sect Leader Yao had scoffed at how arrogant Wei Wuxian was for walking around without Suibian.** _

_**“If you insist on protecting them then I can’t protect you!” He’d yelled earning a soft exhale from Wei Wuxian in response.** _

_**“Just leave me then,” Wei Wuxian had ended up saying and he’d left.** _

Left without looking back.

Lan Wangji gasped out a breath. A lone tear sliding down his face. Replaying every moment where he’d had the chance to stay. To trust him instead of aggravating him.

_**“Why did you give up the sword for something else?”** _

_**“There will be a price for learning Forbidden Cultivation techniques. There have never been any exceptions.”** _

_**“Exorcise the evil. Ease the mind. Do not be neglectful.”** _

_**“You have known it’s the Yin Iron. Why do you need to refine it?”** _

_**“You need to reconsider. If you go, it’ll be considered a rebellion against orthodoxy,” the final nail in the coffin, mere hours after they’d lain in bed together, basking in afterglow. A price paid for stealing time and kisses probably not meant for them to have.** _

A bitter taste lingered in Lan Xichen’s mouth as he thought back to all the times he’d engaged in questioning and reprimanding the boy over something that was never his fault.  
**_  
“I hope you won’t be so careless with your actions since people who care about you are affected by them as well.”_**

Nie Mingjue pursed his lips. His brother had time and time again defended Young Master Wei but he’d turned a deaf ear to him. Huaisang was right after all.

Jin Guangshan fumed as he glared at Jin Guangyao who merely shrunk behind his half brother.  
_  
“And maybe we’d all have died and there wouldn’t have been an A’Yuan at all. Also hey, I’m not stupid!” Wei Wuxian started off softly before yelling the last part out in indignation._

_“You are, to not take the chance you have! You know the Gusu Lan Sect would accept you, especially after they find out about A’Yuan’s parentage,” she pointed out, her tears drying as she half heartedly glared at him._

_“I know,” he said softly, glancing down at his little boy who blinked his tiny amber eyes up at him._

_“I know I am. But for the record Gusu Lan wouldn’t accept me. Old man Lan would sooner suffer a Qi Deviation,” he snapped with a grin, making her chuckle lightly._

Lan Qiren turned away in embarrassment. He had scorned the boy for no reason other than his parentage as well as boyish nature. He sighed, he deserved every word.  
_  
“And whose fault is that? Would it have killed you to not play so many pranks on the poor man?” Wen Qing shot at him amusedly to which he smirked, adjusting his hold on his baby._

_“Of course it would! Admit it Wen Qing, you would’ve all died from boredom had I not been there to entertain you. And Lan Zhan would pro—“ Wei Wuxian stopped short. The amused smile falling off his face as a maudlin one took over._

_“Ah, well, Lan Zhan would probably be better off,” he whispered._

Lan Wangji shook his head in disagreement, tears still rolling down his face as he stared at his beloved’s reflection.  
_  
“He’s meant for greatness. Hanguang Jun truly lives up to his name. He deserves to get married to the one he loves. Have little Lans walking around The Cloud Recesses since running is forbidden,” Wei Wuxian let out a watery chuckle._

Chuckles erupted through the hall.

_  
“And you don’t?” Wen Qing whispered._

_“No. I don’t. Ask literally anyone in the entirety of the cultivation world and they’ll tell you. ‘Wei Wuxian, that demon deserves to rot in hell,’” he shook his head sad amusement as he sniffled._

_“I can stand them saying that about me but not Lan Zhan. And that’s what they’d do if they were to find out that Hanguang Jun impregnated the Yiling Patriarch and has a child out of wedlock with him. I’m not putting him through that,” he muttered, harshly brushing away stray tears with the back of his free hand._

Every cultivator who watched shrivelled with shame. Even Sect Leader Yao which was saying something. They deserved every word and they knew it. 

Although they weren’t all that sure whether Wei Wuxian was joking about having been pregnant and giving birth.

Lan Wangji held his breath as he finally slid his eyes onto the child in Wei Ying’s arms. His child. Their child.

_  
“Ow,” Wei Wuxian flinched as he looked down at the blood seeping through his light brown inner robes._

_“You pulled your stitches. I swear to god, Wei Wuxian, I told you to be careful! It’s barely been a week since you gave birth to A’Yuan. Here, give him to me,” she said holding her arms out, huffing in indignation when he shook his head stubbornly and held the baby closer to him._

_“Fine! I’ll just work around it then,” she glared at him before reaching into the box on the stone slab next to the tray and pulled out a needle, some thread and a cloth._

_She took the water skin and sprinkled a little water onto the cloth before helping Wei Wuxian undo his robe partially and revealing a huge, bleeding scar along with two additional scars, one cleanly healed and clearly surgical while the other looked like a stab wound which hadn’t healed all that well, across his abdomen._

The Jiang Siblings snapped around to glare at Lan Wangji who’d gotten their brother pregnant?!

All cultivators looked at Lan Wangji with their mouths comically ajar. Hanguang Jun and the Yiling Patriarch?

Nie Mingjue nodded, impressed that Wangji wasn’t the repressed boy he’d once been after all.

Lan Xichen was frozen in his seat. His little brother had....a child? With Wei Wuxian?

Lan Qiren swayed where he sat, feeling closer to a Qi Deviation than he ever had before. His Wangji had..? Before MARRIAGE?!

Jiang Cheng blanched in horror. This couldn’t be. His brother? Had a child? _Had_ a child. As in actually gave birth to one? Wo De Tian, was that other wound from when he stabbed Wei Wuxian in the abdomen not long ago?

Jiang Yanli bundled her skirts into fists. Her little brother had gone through it all alone. Giving up his golden core, falling into that wretched place, Pregnancy, Childbirth. She let out a shaky breath, ignoring Jin Zixuan as he let out a concerned,”Maiden Jiang?”

Lan Wangji had heard enough, he deduced as he grabbed Bichen and swiftly made his way outside, no one daring to stop him as he did.

Unsheathing Bichen, he stepped on it and made his way to his little family.

_  
“Wen Qing,” Wei Wuxian said softly as she finished stitching him back up and wiping off the excess blood._

_“Hmm?” She asked, looking up from washing her hands in the water basin placed near the bed._

_“I need you to promise me something,” he started, making her frown._

_“What?”_

_“I know it’s only a matter of time before Sect Leader Jin and the rest of the cultivation world decide to come put an end to the callous Demon lord Yiling Patriarch, so when the time comes, I need you to promise me you’ll take everyone and leave. I need you to promise you’ll take my little bunny and leave. Promise you’ll teach him all sorts of pranks that’ll send Lan Qiren into a Qi Deviation. Promise you’ll bury him in the dirt and tell him he’ll grow big and strong like his A’Die. Promise yo—“ Wei Wuxian broke off mid sentence with a hiccup as he leaned back and closed his eyes with a pained look. While Wen Qing silently cried looking at the man who was a little brother to her._

_“Promise he won’t grow up with any of the hate or pain that I did,” he whispered, cradling his son who gurgled up at his mother and placed his tiny palm on Wei Wuxian’s cheek as if to comfort him._

_“I won’t promise that because you’ll be here to do it all,” she stated firmly._

_“I hope so,” he said with a sad smile._

“Such a monster,” Nie Huaisang said mockingly as he looked around the hall that was quieter than The Cloud Recesses after nine at night.

Everyone looked over at him with plain guilt painted across their faces.

“Isn’t this what you all wanted? To destroy him? For him to cry at a time when most people would be overjoyed? For him to be thinking about his son growing up without him when he’s barely a week old? What? You’ve got nothing to say? Pathetic,” Nie Huaisang scoffed as he fanned himself.

And they sat for what seemed like hours, simply taking in the information they’d just received until a voice broke the silence.

_  
“Gongzi! Gongzi! There’s someone here to see you!” Said Wen Ning as he ran inside the cave._

_Wen Qing and Wei Wuxian exchanged concerned glances._

_“A’Ning, who is it?” Wen Qing asked with a frown and Wei Wuxian gently rocked A’Yuan who’d begun fussing._

_“Wei Ying,” came a voice from behind Wen Ning, freezing Wei Wuxian where he sat._

_“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whispered, deflating in relief as he stared into the oh so familiar amber eyes of his soulmate.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_  
Lan Wangji had frozen where he stood. His eyes locked on the little boy gurgling in his beloved’s arms._

_“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian called out again from where he was sitting on the bed, gently bouncing the now calm baby, making Lan Wangji look up at him._

_“Took you long enough! A’Ning and I are gonna go help make dinner. You’d better work it out before then,” Wen Qing stated, wagging her index finger threateningly at the two men in warning before stalking off with her brother hesitantly trailing behind her._

Lan Qiren sighed, bringing a hand up to his temples. The amount of rules his prized student had broken so far were truly shocking.  
_**  
Do not be promiscuous.**_

_**Do not indulge in the consumption of alcohol.** _

_**Do not engage in sexual relations outside the lawful marriage.** _

_**Do not hurt loved ones.** _

_**Do not dwadle, speak clearly.** _

_**Do not waste time.** _

Lan Xichen watched with a disapproving frown as his little brother struggled to find the right words to say.

“How much do you wanna bet he’s gonna take at least two more years to tell Wei Wuxian how he feels?” Nie Mingjue asked Xichen who glared at him, his protective instincts as an older brother flaring at his sworn brother’s question.

“Ten gold ingots he’ll confess today. Oh and if he does then you have to carry one of Huaisang’s many folding fans instead of Baxia for a whole month,” Lan Xichen added with a smirk.

“Ten gold ingots and you drink two bottles of Qinghe’s strongest wine if you lose,” Nie Mingjue added, holding his hand out.

“It’s a deal,” Lan Xichen stated, shaking Nie Mingjue’s hand.

“Betting is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses!” Lan Qiren sputtered indignantly.

“What isn’t? Also we’re not in the Cloud Recesses right now, are we?” Lan Xichen waved his hand at his uncle who looked about ready to spit blood at the sheer impudence.

 ** _Wangji you idiot, SAY SOMETHING! I really want to see Mingjue walking around with a folding fan_** , Xichen yelled in his head, watching his brother shuffle around awkwardly.

Jiang Cheng glared at the reflection of Lan Wangji before turning to his sister and gulping upon taking in the dark look on her face. 

Someone was definitely going to die.

Jiang Yanli glared at the still figure of Second Master Lan in the mirror. He’d better make things right with her brother and support him where both her and Jiang Cheng had failed.

Jin Guangshan sighed in irritation as he motioned for Jin Guangyao to do something, groaning upon getting a mere shrug in response.

_  
“Why are you here Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian whispered softly._

_“For Wei Ying. And.....our son,” he replied after a while, his gaze dropping to the cooing baby._

_“How do you..?” Wei Wuxian trailed off as A’Yuan began fussing about and whimpered._

_“Aiyo, this bipolar baby,” Wei Wuxian sighed dramatically, rocking the baby closer to his chest._

_Lan Wangji hesitantly approached Wei Ying and held out his arms,”May I?”_

_Wei Wuxian gaped at Lan Wangji before slowly placing the distressed child in his arms, watching as Lan Wangji adjusted his grip on the baby and began patting his tiny back as he’d seen the women in his Sect do with babies._

_Lan Wangji’s heart thundered against his rib cage as he looked into the tear filled amber eyes of their child. His child with Wei Ying._

_“HUH?! He just stopped? Hey! Yuan-Er, I went through the pain of carrying you in my body for months and then spent a day giving birth, for this?! For you to just renounce me when your dad showed up? Aiya, what will this poor mother do now?” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he let out a pained sigh._

_Lan Wangji on the other hand, startled as he registered that A’Yuan had indeed stopped crying and was chewing on his forehead ribbon instead. His heart warming upon being called his dad._

_He frowned, making quick work of pulling the ribbon out of the infant’s mouth,”Do not. It is dirty. You might get ill.”_

_Wei Wuxian laughed fondly,”Lan Zhan-Ah, he’s a baby. Babies put all kinds of stuff in their mouths for no reason.”_

_“It is unsanitary,” Lan Wangji said softly before glancing down._

_“What are you doing here Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian asked in resignation._

_Lan Wangji looked up with his jaw set,”Wei Ying, Come back to Gusu with me.”_

_Wei Wuxian deflated before huffing out a bitter laugh,”So that’s why you’re here. To take me back to Gusu and lock me up. To show everyone that the Gusu Lan has the Yiling Patriarch under control.”_

_“No,” Lan Wangji pressed harshly, making Wei Wuxian stop and turn to him in surprise._

_“Not to imprison Wei Ying. I want to take you home. Want to be a good husband to Wei Ying and a good father to our son. Not to lock you up but to protect you. To love Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji whispered the last words but it was of no use as Wei Wuxian sat frozen on the bed._

_Lan Wangji’s arms shook as he continued attempting to bounce the child in his arms with his dread mounting at Wei Wuxian’s long stretched silence._

_A’Yuan gurgled as he grabbed the tail end of Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon and began gnawing on it, letting out a little sound of satisfaction when he saw that his father was too preoccupied with the situation at hand to care._

_“Wei Ying? Say something?”_

_“Blurghshe? I’m sorry Lan Zhan. I think my brain short circuited? It’s either that or you just told me you loved me?” Wei Wuxian spoke in a daze._

_“Love Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji stated firmly, making Wei Wuxian snap his head up to look at him._

_Lan Wangji sighed, placing the baby in the nests of blankets, earning a a distressed cry from the infant as the forehead ribbon fell out of his reach._

_“You love me?” Wei Wuxian asked in a small voice making Lan Wangji smile softly at him before nodding._

Jiang Yanli and Nie Huaisang squealed collectively before exchanging two very wide grins. Even Jiang Cheng’s face looked a little less constipated than usual.

Lan Qiren watched on, conflicted between relief of not having to watch them skirt around each other and disappointment at his nephew having a child out of wedlock.

Lan Xichen punched his fist in the air with a resounding,”Yes! Didi, I knew you could do it!”

“Pay up!” He stated, holding out his palm to Now Mingjue who was glaring venomously at Lan Wangji’s reflection.

“Fine!” Nie Mingjue snapped, placing ten gold ingots and Baxia into Xichen’s outstretched hands.

“Huaisang, give me your fan!” He snapped as he glared at his younger brother.

“Wh-What? DaGe, it’s new and one of a kind. Break something else,” Nie Huaisang whined.

“Give me the damn fan before I break your fucking legs!” Nie Mingjue hissed before snatched the fan out of his brother’s grasp and beginning to attempt fanning the irritation out.

“Cursing is forbidden,” Lan Qiren stated mechanically, massaging his forehead.

“I’m keeping it for a week,” he stated. Finding that he had calmed down considerably. Perhaps the frivolous contraption did have some merit to it after all.

“What?! No! That’s my favourite fan! ErGe, tell him!” Nie Huaisang cried to Lan Xichen who ignored him, happily busy counting the gold ingots in his hands.

“Shouting is forbidden,” Lan Qiren said robotically, burying his face in his hands, not even understanding why he even bothered anymore.

Nie Mingjue who was still fanning away his bitterness about losing, turned to Lan Xichen,”Twenty gold ingots and you drink three jars of Qinghe’s strongest wine if he marries Wei Wuxian in a year.”

“Twenty gold ingots and you shave off your moustache when they get married today if they’re not already,” Lan Xichen joked before extending his hand after dropping the gold ingots into his qiankun pouch.

Nie Huaisang grinned in amusement. _**His DaGe would lose.**_

Nie Mingjue huffed as he shook his sworn brother’s hand. Surely not even Lan Wangji could be so forward.

“Deal!”

Lan Qiren sighed in resignation. They wouldn’t even care if he were to cite rules anymore.

_  
“But why?” Wei Wuxian asked confusedly._

_“I’m loud, brash, impudent, impulsive and—“_

_“—annoying,” Lan Wangji added, making Wei Wuxian nod._

_“Exactly—“_

_“And kind, honest, intelligent, beautiful, righteous with a clear conscience. Wei Ying is Wei Ying. And I love Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji continues after cutting his off by placing a hand on his cheek. Wei Wuxian’s eyes grew adorably large with every word that followed until he looked like a speechless owl._

_“But the cultivation world—“ he started weakly only to be cut off by Lan Wangji stroking his cheek._

_“—can go fuck itself,” Lan Wangji stated blankly, making Wei Wuxian huff out a laugh which make Lan Wangji quirk up a smile._

_“Lan Zhan, you’re full of surprises today. Let me give you one too,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile. Bringing up a hand to hold the one resting on his cheek before A’Yuan let out a tiny whine._

_“Well, other than him,” he continued. Both turning to stare fondly at their little son._

_“Hanguang Jun, Second Master Lan, Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan,......I love you too” he stated with a small smile, watching as his words seemed to hit Lan Zhan like a strike from Zidian._

_Lan Wangji drove forward with barely concealed urgency, remembering to be careful with his abdomen as he gently laid Wei Wuxian back onto the bed and kissed him with pent up vigour._

_“This feels oddly familiar,” Wei Wuxian remarked as he ran his hands over Lan Wangji’s back._

_“Mn,” Lan Wangji said, making Wei Wuxian laugh at the familiar response._

_“A’Yuan-Er, this is exactly how A’Niang and A’Die made you,” Wei Wuxian said, turning to their son who merely looked up at them with wide amber eyes._

_“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji protested, backing up to glare at Wei Wuxian who merely grinned up at him cheekily before surging up to claim his lips._

Combined ‘ughs’ and ‘awws’ echoed through the Hall, making Jin Guangshan want to bang his head against the wall.

Jin Zixuan’s cheeks burned red in embarrassment as he pointedly looked away from the mirror. 

Sect Leader Yao sputtered,”SHAMELESS!”

Lan Xichen turned to look at the still figure of his uncle who looked like his soul had left his body. He placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder and shook him gently,”Shufu?”

“Mnr?” Came a reply which was as good as any, making Lan Xichen sigh in relief that his uncle was alive for now.

_  
“Lan Zhan-Ah, if your uncle hears that you’re being promiscuous outside of marriage and that you have a child out of wedlock his Qi will definitely deviate,” Wei Wuxian laughed as he pulled away from Lan Wangji and plopped back onto the bed._

_“Not promiscuous if it’s just Wei Ying. Also did not have a child out of wedlock. Married to Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji stated in confusion, cutting off Wei Wuxian mid laugh which turned into a cough._

_“Ah?” Wei Wuxian asked dumbly as he stared up at the man straddling his hips._

_Lan Wangji sat down onto the bed in front of him and frowned,”Married to Wei Ying.”_

_“Lan Zhan, don’t start making jokes now too. I don’t think my heart can take so many surprises for one day,” Wei Wuxian said as he picked up A’Yuan who’d begun fussing at the lack of attention towards him._

_“Not a joke. We’re married,” Lan Wangji stated firmly._

_“I think I’d remember marrying you,” Wei Wuxian said with a strained laugh as he played with A’Yuan’s hands._

_“Cold pond cave,” Lan Wangji said with a frown, making Wei Wuxian gape up at him._

_“What?! But we didn’t even bow. You just tied your ribbon around our wrists,” Wei Wuxian argued, making Lan Wangji let out a pained sigh._

Lan Xichen recovered from his shock fairly early since, well he didn’t even know why he was shocked at this point and held his hand out to Nie Mingjue who growled in disbelief at his horrible luck,”OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

Zidian sparkled an intimidating purple as Jiang Cheng resisted the urge to whip Lan Wangji through the mirror. He’d known that day near the Cold pond cave that there’d been something weird about the way he’d looked at Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Yanli gaped at the form of Lan Wangji before Jin Zixuan who had quite frankly opted for ignorance, gently closed her gaping mouth.

Lan Qiren let out a sigh of resignation, forcing back tears of frustration.

Jin Guangshan was massaging his forehead, questioning all his life choices that had led him to this very moment.

_  
“Wei Ying, That is a wedding in our Sect. The handfastening ceremony coupled with a bow to the ancestors is a traditional Lan Sect wedding,” Lan Wangji held Wei Wuxian’s free hand as he held his breath._

_“We’re married?” Wei Wuxian whispered earning a nod from Lan Wangji._

_“We’re married?! We’re married!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, startling A’Yuan who began whimpering in distress._

_“Aiya,” Wei Wuxian said as he stumbled to soothe his child who merely cried louder._

_Lan Wangji wordlessly took the baby into his arms and comforted him until his whimpers turned to silence._

_“How?” Wei Wuxian exclaimed._

_A’Yuan merely stuffed the tail end of Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon into his mouth as he mouthed at it with his gums._

_“Doesn’t matter. So we’re married. And you didn’t tell me?!” Wei Wuxian asked incredulously as he ignored the urge to squeal at how adorable his husband (HIS HUSBAND) looked as he held their cooing son._

_“Thought you knew and didn’t want me,” Lan Wangji confessed softly, making Wei Wuxian sigh fondly._

_“Lan Zhan? I’ve always wanted you,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile whose brightness rivalled the sun’s before leaning in and pulling him into a deep kiss._

_A’Yuan picked that exact moment to kick in protest at his mother’s chest at being squished between his parents._

_“Right, Lan Zhan, how’d you even know about A’Yuan?” Wei Wuxian asked, watching as Lan Wangji paled at the question and began looking around frantically._

Jiang Cheng scoffed in disgust. Oh, so now you remember.

Lan Xichen and Jiang Yanli both winced in sympathy. 

Lan Qiren blinked, sure he was closer to turning to stone than he had previously thought.

_  
“Sect Leader Jin used a mirror from Qishan to spy on you. Everyone could see and hear everything that happened since Wen Qing brought you food,” Lan Wangji stated with growing horror._

_“Who exactly is _ **everyone**_? And does that mean they heard and SAW everything that we just did?” Wei Wuxian asked with a blanched look on his face that paled further as Lan Wangji nodded.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I’m so sorry it took so long to get this one out. I’ve mostly just been too lazy to write XD  
> Hope everyone’s staying home and staying safe ♥️♥️  
> If anyone has any requests for how they wish for the story to progress then feel free to drop em in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Awkward silence took over the hall full of Sect leaders and representatives as they shrunk into themselves and began shirking the fact that they were in fact spying on a man in his private chambers.

Jiang Cheng pursed his lips, trying not to cackle wildly at the pink flush that began manifesting on his brother’s face.

Jiang Yanli sighed, standing up as she made her way over to the mirror and snatched the ribbon away.

“I think we’ve seen quite enough. Now, I suppose it’s time we all had a chat about Sect Leader Jin misleading us into believing my brother was ever a threat. As well as punishing the idiots that backed him on his false claims,” Jiang Yanli said with a glare as she let her eyes sweep over all of the cultivators.

Lan Xichen flinched guiltily as he snuck the gold ingots into his qiankun pouch, subtly sticking his tongue out at Nie Mingjue who glared at him, affronted by his losses.

Lan Qiren cleared his throat, shamefully looking away from the young lady at the front of the hall. Both his nephews were disappointments in their own regard. He supposed it was time was indefinite seclusion after all.

Jin Zixuan watched his father fume and turn an unhealthy shade of red as he stood up from his seat and glared at Maiden Jiang,”Nonsense! Are you going to choose listening to this harlot over your Chief Cultivator? What use am I as one if I can’t sentence a guilty man? Wei Wuxian is guilty of killing so many disciples of all sects with his resentment filled Stygian Tiger Seal!”

Nie Huaisang sighed in boredom, already missing his fan as he rolled his eyes at the old pig,”The only harlot we see here is you. But you do have a point, you are no use as our chief cultivator because you don’t even know what your own job entails. As for Wei-Xiong, if you are going to place him under trial then all Sect Leaders must be placed under trial too.”

“Why?” Sect Leader Yao questioned harshly.

“Because if I’m not mistaken, the puppets that were attacking us were also disciples of every Sect present here so that means indirectly all Sects were responsible for the deaths of a lot of our own people. But I don’t know, I really don’t know,” Nie Huaisang stated flippantly with a mocking smile.

Nie Mingjue smiled proudly as he fanned himself.

•

”Lan Zhan? Please tell me my family didn’t just see us all over each other,” Wei Wuxian wide eyed as he glanced at his husband who, curse his poker face, looked as calm and tranquil as ever.

“Lying is forbidden,” Lan Wangji stated plainly as he watched his husband almost Qi deviate.

A’Yuan cooed, still snacking on his father’s ribbon, watching as his mother lost his mind.

“Wo De Tian, Lan Zhan! How am I supposed to show my face anywhere near my family now that they’ve seen us....UGHHH!!” Wei Wuxian buried his face in the palms of his hands.

A snort escaped Lan Wangji as he watched the antics of his husband, Wei Wuxian looked up with an accusing glare,”Don’t you dare be cute and laugh now, Lan Wangji!”

“Or what?” Lan Wangji retorted.

“Or I’m going to be forced to show them all exactly how A’Yuan came to be,” Wei Wuxian said with a smirk, watching Lan Wangji gulp.

“It’s not my fault if you two are having sex but I’m coming in,” Wen Qing announced as she strode in with her palm over her eyes. 

“Oh, also, no sex until Wei Wuxian’s wound heals,” she said as she bumped into the rock wall. She yelped in pain before stepping to the middle of the room and marginally drawing her fingers aside after finding a lack of moans and groans that usually accompanied coupling.

And sure enough, there they sat, like the idiots they were, staring at her like she’d just done a strip tease.

She cleared her throat,”Good to see you’re behaving yourselves, we brought dinner. And afterwards, Lan Wangji, we need to talk.”

Lan Wangji nodded solemnly, watching in amazement as Wen Ning made his way inside nervously with a tray in hand.

“W-We apologise for t-the small quantity Second Master L-Lan. The yield of v-vegetables here hasn’t been all that good lately,” Wen Ning bowed in apology.

Lan Wangji frowned, shaking his head,”Please do not bow. You are Wei Ying’s family which makes you mine. Thank you for the food.”

“They’ve been selling most of the vegetables we do harvest to buy goat’s milk for A’Yuan,” Wei Wuxian said with a sad smile.

“Wei Wuxian! You can shut up! What we buy for A’Yuan is our business,” Wen Qing glared as Wen Ning placed the tray on the low rock in front of the straw bed.

“Now eat your dinner. We can talk later,” she stated firmly, smiling down at A’Yuan who blinked up at her.

Lan Wangji nodded solemnly as the two siblings took their leave.

Wei Wuxian extended his arms, silently taking A’Yuan into his embrace, who unlike before did not whine, instead snuggling into his mother’s warm hold.

“Lan Zhan? Feed me?” Wei Wuxian asked teasingly.

“Mn,” Lan Wangji agreed as he picked up the pair of chopsticks and held the food near his mouth.

Wei Wuxian blinked up in surprise before recovering and accepting the food.

Lan Wangji was halfway through alternating between feeding Wei Wuxian and eating a few himself when Wei Wuxian spoke up,”I almost lost him.”

Lan Wangji frowned at Wei Wuxian who sniffed before letting out a chuckle and tightening his hold on A’Yuan who cooed up at him,”A’Yuan, I mean. With my lack of spiritual energy, I couldn’t give him the energy he needed to grow. Wen Qing and Uncle Six who were the only two with a golden core, took turns giving me spiritual energy the past few months after I found out. Finding out after being stabbed wasn’t that fun eithe—“

“You were **stabbed**?” Lan Wangji asked in horror, his dread only growing as Wei Wuxian nodded.

“Yeah. Jiang Cheng and I needed to make my defecting seem genuine. I didn’t know I was.... But when I found out, I was already too weak. Whatever remained of my spiritual energy, being used up to heal my wound. And because I was careless and weak, A’Yuan was born two months before he was due. During the end, I couldn’t even feel him move in the slightest,” Wei Wuxian gulped as he recalled the pooling dread and helplessness he’d felt when that had happened.

“Wen Qing decided we had no choice but to perform an emergency surgery to bring him into the world. It was all so sudden, one second I was being cut open and the next I had him in my arms. He was so tiny, he still is and he wasn’t crying,” Wei Wuxian sniffed, clutching his baby closer to himself. 

Lan Wangji clenched his jaw, mentally cursing himself for not being by Wei Wuxian’s side when he’d needed him most. For not being by his son’s side.

“And then, he cried. He cried and I could finally breathe. I can’t lose him Lan Zhan, he’s all I have,” Wei Wuxian whispered, leaning closer to Lan Wangji who shook his head.

“I know the cultivation world may want to take him away from me because of who I am but I can’t let him go, I can’t—“ A sob wrenched it’s way out of Wei Wuxian’s throat as Lan Wangji placed the tray aside and wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian.

“Never. You’ll never have to. I swear it,” Lan Wangji whispered into his beloved’s ear as he felt him melt into his embrace.

After Wei Wuxian had fallen asleep from exhaustion, Lan Wangji had taken A’Yuan from his arms and picked up the tray to return it outside.

A’Yuan made contented noises as though trying to speak to his father as they made their way outside the Demon Slaughtering Cave.

“We’re going to have to come up with a new name,” Lan Wangji remarked as he looked up at the parchment paper hanging above the cave.

“Have a good talk?” Came an amused voice from beside him, making Lan Wangji almost jump out of his skin and drop both the tray and his son.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji agreed.

“Wei Ying fell asleep so I thought to return the tray,” he said, making Wen Qing nod as she led him to their makeshift kitchen.

“Good, the idiot needs his sleep. He’s been fussing over your son all week even after I declared him risk free,” Wen Qing stated plainly as she glanced at the smiling child in his arms.

“He loves you,” she continued upon reaching the empty kitchen.

Lan Wangji paused before placing the tray on top of the rock with all the other dishes,”As do I.”

“Good. Make sure he knows and remembers. God knows his memory’s always been awful. You seem like an honourable man but I just want you to know if you hurt either of them you’ll have all of us to answer to,” she glared to prove her point, wavering slightly as he nodded with a small smile.

“I promise to take care of them,” Lan Wangji bowed as low as he could with a baby in his arms, earning a small nod in understanding.

“Now go back to that idiot before he wakes up and loses his mind,” she said in amusement as she flicked her index finger across A’Yuan’s chubby cheek.

•

“Are you crazy?! Unhand me, I’m a respectful Sect Leader. I’m _Your_ respectful Sect Leader!” Jin Guangshan said, struggling as he was pulled to the dungeons by his own sect disciples. 

“You’ll be placed in protective custody until the Dafan Wens are summoned to speak their side of the story. Until then, you’re relieved from all your duties indefinitely,” Jin Zixuan stated coldly as he nodded at the disciples.

“He was stinking up Koi Tower anyway,” Madam Jin remarked as she smiled at the retreating form of her husband.

“Now, I believe there’s somewhere else we need to be,” Jiang Yanli remarked, turning around to look the the rest of their friends.

Lan Xichen looked up from where he was holding ShouYue up to Nie Mingjue’s now bare face as Nie Mingjue struggled in the hold of two Lan Sect disciples. 

Nie Huaisang looked away from happily fanning himself and enjoying his brother getting his moustache shaved off. 

Lan Qiren looked up in resignation as Jiang Cheng perked up,”Now?”

“Yes, better now than ever. We are going to go see our brother and nephew,” Jiang Yanli stated with a bright smile.

“I suppose it couldn’t be worse,” Lan Qiren said as he drew his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I’m late again. Buttttt I come bearing good news. I apologise for being unable to reply to your comments but I do indeed read them all and I want to thank you for all the love and support. So, as a thank you I’d like to tell you all that I’m officially making an AU based on this fic where I will be posting ALL of your requested fic prompts by the end of this week so look out for those.  
> Until then I love you all! Stay home, stay safe 💜💜


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!  
Not a new chapter yet, unfortunately BUT I have uploaded one of the chapters from your prompt requests from the comments as part 2 of this AU. Lemme know what you think and if you have anymore requests then feel free too drop them in the comments too!  
Rest assured, I will be updating at least once a week. Love you guys!  
Hope you’re all safe and happy wherever you are♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, phew,  
> So that was a wild ride. I don’t really have an updating schedule but maybe every week since this is a pretty short series of maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. If you guys have any requests or prompts in this universe that you wanna read then go ahead and leave em in the comments.  
> Hope everyone’s staying home and staying safe 🧡🧡🧡


End file.
